Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!
"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" is a Wiggles song from the Surfer Jeff video and album. It is an important song about allergies. It was adapted from Awareness, Avoidance, Action which was written by Simon Pryce. Lyrics (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) Sometimes you may think that you've got the common cold. Your throat is really itchy and you've got a runny nose. Your skin you need to scratch and your eyes may start to swell. It's an allergic reaction, which is why you feel unwell. It's an allergic reaction, which is why you feel unwell (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) You might be playing with a pet and you start to sneeze and cough. Try not to rub your eyes 'cause that can hurt a lot. Not everyone's the same and there's no one you should blame. Yes, everybody's different but allergy's its name. Yes, everybody's different but allergy's its name (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) They can make you have a cough, a-choo and wheeze. It can be from the wind or the pollen in the trees. When you feel a little (sniff) and a (gasp) when you breathe You quickly tell a grown-up 'cause it may be an allergy. You can have a reaction to foods that you eat. It can be really serious with shellfish, nuts and seeds. If you offer someone food, first check what they can eat. You must be very careful 'cause they may have allergies. You must be very careful 'cause they may have allergies (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) Some people may have eggs. Some people may have dairy. But other people if they have them. 'It can be a little scary. (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) (Ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, ooey, allergy) Song Credits Trivia *Originally, it one of the lyrics was "Try not to panic and worry. You have an allergy.", but then it was changed to "You quickly tell a grown-up 'cause it may be an allergy." *The white background music video was filmed after the music clip from "Surfer Jeff" because of the shirt designs. *There's an original version of this song called Awareness, Avoidance, Action. *This is the only song in Surfer Jeff to feature the red Maton electric guitar. *The 2013 version (like many other songs re-recorded that year) omitted the brass section. *This song is inspired by Anthony's son, Antonio Field, who has a peanut allergy. *In 2013, one music video was filmed during Taking Off!: Live in Concert while another was filmed during the Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series. *On The Wiggles' YouTube channel, the version from Taking Off!: Live in Concert was uploaded on May 14, 2013 and the Ready, Steady, Wiggle! version was uploaded on May 11, 2014. Then on March 14th 2016, the Ready, Steady, Wiggle! version was re-uploaded but with Anthony's intro. Appearances Gallery Prototype gallery Music video gallery Surfer Jeff gallery Videos File:Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! Wiggly Music Videos The Wiggles|Taking Off! File:The Wiggles- Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! (Official Video)|TV Series 7 File:The Wiggles- Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies (Official Video)|TV Series 7 (Anthony's intro version) Category:Wiggles songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Music videos Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Food Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Music Category:Series 7 Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:John Field Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Deleted songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs